


Coda 12x21

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x21, Episode Related, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, F/M, Fix-It, coda fic, fuck you buckleming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: I fixed it.





	Coda 12x21

Checking to see if she’s been followed, Eileen waits a few minutes before she gets out of her car in the post office parking lot. It’s slow this time of day, no long line of customers waiting to have their packages weighed and metered. Inside, there’s a U-shaped alcove lined with locked metal mailboxes in various sizes. A high, narrow counter runs through the center of it and she stands at it, making sure she has full view of the door as she writes the letter. She holds it up and reads through it one last time before folding it neatly into thirds and slipping it into the envelope. She’s got it all addressed except for the stamp when she’s jostled from behind. Turning, she sees it’s a woman holding an armful of mail.

“So sorry,” the woman says, and she’s fully facing Eileen so it’s easy for her to lip read.  “Didn’t see you there.”

Eileen gives her a tight smile and turns back to the letter in time to see a man exiting through the glass door of the post office. She picks up the envelope and holds it tightly in her hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and carefully sliding it through the outgoing mail slot

**

Four days later, the Impala rumbles into the parking lot of the Lebanon post office. It’s an almost sunny day and Sam leans against the car while Dean goes inside to check their box. It’s not long before he comes stomping out again, heading toward Sam with a letter clenched in his hand. If he were the type to say _so get this_ , he’d be saying it now.

“We got a letter from Eileen.”

Sam looks up in surprise. “Eileen?”

Scanning the letter, Dean explains that she’d used snail mail out of fear that her phone and computer had been hacked. “She left Ireland because she was scared.”

Sam feels the concern ratchet up. “Scared of what?” he asks, although he knows the answer is going to be the British Men of Letters before Dean confirms it. He plucks the letter out of his brother’s hand to read it for himself.

“I know they’re following me. Watching me. They tapped my phone. I found a microphone in my room. I hate to be all girly, but could I bunk with you guys for a few days till I sort this out?” His brow furrows and Dean watches him silently, giving him a moment to process, before they get back into the car. Pulling onto the street, Dean flicks his eyes to the rearview mirror to check for tails.

Back at the bunker, they talk at length, debating whether or not Eileen is on to something. Maybe she’s just spooked after her last encounter with the Brits. Maybe she’s imagining things. They sit around the map table, beer bottles clinking on the glass top. When Dean gets a text from another hunter, Terry Marsh, they decide maybe that’s enough corroboration and make a plan to meet him at the old ironworks to talk in person.

**

In the dark of night, the warehouse light casts a foggy glow over the set of steps up to the door. The stairs creak as they climb them and inside the air is heavy with dust. Before they can even cross the warehouse floor, Sam and Dean are ambushed by two gun-wielding men dressed all in black. With two quick pops, they’re dispatched by perfectly placed shots to the head.

Gun still raised, Eileen steps out of the shadows to smile at them. Sam takes in her glossy dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and the holster strapped to her thigh. He’s sure she has at least three more weapons stashed on her and he’s starting to contemplate where when he hears the growl of an engine starting up. Quickly signing the word for _car_ , they all run for the door, tearing down the steps. Eileen stumbles in her haste, rolling her ankle, but she’s there to circle around the car and cover the escape route.

Knowing she’s beat, Toni slowly and carefully switches off the engine and gets out of the car, hands up where they can see them. She turns to close the door behind her and that’s a suspicious enough movement that Dean shoots. She’s dead before she hits the ground.

As Dean goes to check the body for weapons, Sam approaches Eileen. She limps toward him, smiling shyly.

“Nice work in there,” he says.

“You make pretty bait.”

Hopefully she can’t see him blush in what little light there is. “You shoot like a girl.” She rolls her eyes and he laughs. “Soon as we saw the word _girly_ we knew it was a code. Like you would ever say that.”

She grins at him this time, eyes sparkling with glee. “I thought you’d appreciate it.”

It had been good to talk to her again, skyping with her from the diner they’d stopped at right after they’d received her letter. As a seasoned hunter, she, of course, had a back-up phone and computer, enabling her to communicate with them undetected as they formulated the trap. She’d laughed as she told them how she’d pretended to look scared in the post office, writing their p.o. box address as slowly and obviously as she could right there in the open, just waiting for the Brits to “steal” it. They’d clearly doubted her and, in doing so, they’d played right into her hands.

Sam casts a look down toward her ankle. “You want me to drive your car?” He’s really asking if she’s coming back to the bunker with them--with him--and they both know it.

“No,” she says, and he tries not to let the disappointment show on his face. “I’ll meet you there.”

There’s a quick discussion first about disposing of the bodies and they decide, as a team, to drag Toni inside and lock her in with the other two. There’s no doubt the British Men of Letters will know where to look, so it’s not worth putting in a lot of effort to conceal them.

By the time they get back to the bunker, Eileen is limping badly. Sam lifts her bag out of the trunk and looks at her questioningly. “I can carry you, too.”

“I don’t need you to,” she huffs.

“I know that. But I’m offering.”

Turning her back to him, she trudges ahead until they meet up with Dean as he opens the door. The locks have been recently changed and, after using the hidden microphone to spill the “plan”, they’ve since relocated it next to a speaker playing Rockwell’s _Somebody’s Watching Me_ on an endless loop. In addition, they’ve upped the wards with a nifty little sigil Sam discovered to make the bunker increasingly inaccessible to anyone with harmful intentions.  

Inside, with the door safely locked behind them, Eileen hesitates at the top of the stairs. She turns to Sam and he steps tentatively closer. “Make yourself useful.” Hiding his smile, he sighs exaggeratedly before hoisting her easily into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck. “You’re the only one who didn’t shoot anyone tonight,” she reminds him.

“I was too busy being pretty.”

Dean is watching them from the bottom of the steps and Sam can see the fondness and the need to tease warring across his face. Dean waits until Eileen is looking his way and then, with an awkward collection of gestures that includes pretending to puke and pointing down the hall, he makes it clear that he can’t tolerate any more of their disgustingness and is going to bed.  

They’re back on level floor now, and Sam could put her down. She’s so light in his arms, so easy to hold and carry. He feels like he could walk forever like this, never tiring. He knows she’d never let him and, truth be told, if he were the injured one, he knows she’d damn well find a way to get him where he needed to go.

But for now, it’s as easy as breathing for her to tighten her arms around his neck and kiss him.


End file.
